


Forget (to) Remember

by CherryNoriaki_Writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Noctis in the crystal, Other, Other bros are mentioned but not present, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNoriaki_Writes/pseuds/CherryNoriaki_Writes
Summary: Bahamut tells Noctis to forget, but it's not that simple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forget (to) Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a frenzy when "In the Light of the Crystal" came up on shuffle. Anybody else out here still mourning Noctis in the year 2020?

Bahamut says he must forget everything.  _ The key to fulfilling your destiny, _ he rumbles,  _ is to let everything else go. Only then will you bring the Dawn. _

He tries his best to leave it all behind. The world needs him, he knows, and he tries to focus on that. But it's strangely quiet in the Crystal; he supposes there's no need for sound, but the silence leaves him feeling restless. He needs to empty his mind, contemplate his destiny, accept his fate, but…

If he stays perfectly still, he can hear it: the click of a shutter, the turn of a page, the hiss of a pan. It makes the Nothingness feel a bit more human. He tries to tune it out, but can't quite seem to manage.

He remembers.

Bahamut says he must forget everything.  _ The reason for your presence here, _ he growls,  _ is to learn what matters most. Only then will you purge the Scourge. _

It's cold, wherever he is. He assumes he'll get used to it eventually, but he finds himself missing warmth.

He tries to clear his head, but he can't stop thinking about magic and campfires and dinner and hands and mouths and-

And he remembers.

Bahamut says he must forget everything.  _ The way to return,  _ he whispers,  _ is to accept the darkness of Death. Only then will you usher in the Light. _

He tries to think of nothing but the Goal. He wants to serve his kingdom proudly, until the very end, and leave them with the building blocks for a better world. He knows he must go back and fulfill his calling, but not until he knows They can go on without him. Not until he finds Them and tells Them that he...

It's cold and quiet, wherever he is. He floats. He tries to forget.

But he remembers.

He remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make me super happy, and feel free to find me on Twitter @cherryynoriaki


End file.
